Baryonyx
General Statistics *Name: walkeri *Name Meaning: Heavy Claw *Diet: Carnivore/Piscivore *Length: 7.5-10 meters (25-33 feet) *Time Period: Early Cretaceous *Classification: Megalosauroidea --> Spinosauridae --> Baryonychinae *Place Found: England, Portugal, Spain *Describer: Charig and Milner, 1986 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Water *Sign: Paper *Power: 1600 *Technique: 600 **Compatibility: Tab 3 *Attack: **Paper (Critical): 570 **Rock/Scissors: 515 *Types: **Defense Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Counter Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Hunter Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 鰐顔の漁師 (Fisherman with Curious Face) **English: The Strong Fisher **Taiwanese: 鱷顏漁夫 *Card Rarity: Bronze *Name: Lion リオン (Dainason) *Altered Forms: Super Baryonyx Availability *Japanese **5th Edition (New; 010-竜; Defense Type) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (010-竜; Defense Type) **6th Edition (010-竜; Defense Type) **2007 1st Edition (007-竜; Counter Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (007-竜; Counter Type) **2007 2nd Edition (009-竜; Counter Type) **2007 3rd Edition (009-竜; Counter Type) **Non-sale Water's Egg (EGG-008-竜) **2007 4th Edition (009-竜; Counter Type) **2007 4th Edition+ (009-竜; Counter Type) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (007-竜; Hunter Type) **Non-sale European Egg (EGG-015-竜) **Non-sale Stalwarts of Bronze *English **3rd Edition (New; 010-Dino; Defense Type) **4th Edition (010-Dino; Defense Type) **5th Edition (010-Dino; Defense Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (007-Dino; Counter Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (009-Dino; Counter Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (009-Dino; Counter Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (009-Dino; Counter Type) *Taiwanese **3rd Edition (New; 010-龍; Defense Type) **4th Edition (010-龍; Defense Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (007-龍; Counter Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (009-龍; Counter Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (009-龍; Counter Type) **Series 2 4th Edition+ (009-龍; Counter Type) **Non-sale Water's Egg Baryonyx Card 2.png|Baryonyx arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) BaryJap20071st.jpg|Baryonyx arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) BaryJap20073rd.jpg|Baryonyx arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Baryonyx Card 4.png|Baryonyx arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Bary3rd.jpg|Baryonyx arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Bary3rdback.jpg|Back of Baryonyx arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Bary4th.JPG|Baryonyx arcade card (English 4th Edition) Baryonyx Card 5.jpg|Baryonyx arcade card (English 5th Edition) BaryS22nd.jpg|Baryonyx arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) BaryS22ndback.jpg|Back of Baryonyx arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Baryonyx Card 3.png|Baryonyx arcade card (English Series 2 3rd Edition) BaryS24th.jpg|Baryonyx arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) BaryS24thback.jpg|Back of Baryonyx arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) BaryTai4th.jpg|Back of Baryonyx arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) BaryTaiS24th.jpg|Baryonyx arcade card (Taiwanese S2 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Water *Owner (first): Wild, Max Taylor (D-Team) *Owner (second): Gavro (Spectral Space Pirates), Max Taylor (D-Team) *Location: Niagara Falls, USA/Canada (first); Ancient Japan, 1572 (second) *Debut: Falls Alarm! (first), Dinosaurs, Ninjas and Bears! Oh My! (second) **Appeared In: 32, 65, 75 (idea) *Dinosaurs Defeated: None (both) *Other Forms: Spectral Armor Baryonyx Move Cards ;Aqua Whip (second) :Baryonyx shot a water whip from its mouth that picked up Ace and threw him around, repeatedly crashing him into the ground! TCG Stats Baryonyx *Attribute: Water *Sign: Paper *Power: 1600 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKCG-017/160 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Image From: cropped 07 1st(+)/S1 5th arcade card *Other Forms: Spectral Armor Baryonyx *Abilities: ;Recall :When this Dinosaur loses a battle, you can discard 1 card and then return the Move you played in that battle to your hand. Razor-Tooth Baryonyx *Attribute: Water *Sign: Paper *Power: 1600 *Level: 4 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKAA-011/100, DKAA-094/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Exchange :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, you can discard 1 card and then draw 1 card. ;Bonus :When this Dinosaur wins a battle, draw 1 card. Baryonyx-Razor-tooth TCG Card 2-Collosal.jpg|Razor-tooth Baryonyx Colossal Rare TCG card Japanese Baryonyx *Attribute: Water *Sign: Paper *Power: 1700 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKTA-011/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 65 anime scene *Flavor Text: The Baryonyx was a carnivore with a face like a crocodile. It had a massive claw on the thumb of each hand. Anime Dinosaur King Baryonyx's card was activated at Niagara Falls after its Card Capsule fell over the falls in Falls Alarm!. It attacked the submarine/torpedo of the Alpha Gang, probably thinking it was a fish. When their makeshift debris raft was crushed by the falls, it attacked them again, but Zander summoned Spiny to fight it off. It mistook the large fish decoration on the tourist ferry as a real one and attacked the boat, but it was knocked off by Spiny, and damaged the ferry's rudder as it swam away. When it tried to attack the boat for a second time, it was pulled away by Ace, but it turned and bit Ace by the neck. Chomp tried to save him, but Spiny knocked him away. After dragging Ace out of the water, Paris eventually ran up and freed him, so Baryonyx jumped back into the water to escape. However, Ace used Cyclone to suck up water into his Hurricane attack, making a water funnel that pulled Baryonyx right out of the water and into the air, allowing Chomp to defeat it with Lightning Spear. Its card was picked out of water by Max with an extendable grabber. Mesozoic Meltdown Gavro summoned another Baryonyx in Ancient Japan (Dinosaurs, Ninjas and Bears! Oh My!) to fight against Ace, throwing him around with Aqua Whip, but it was knocked away by Chomp. It fought in its Spectral Armor form against Chomp, Ace, and Paris in their DinoTector forms, but was defeated by Chomp's Thunder Driver. Its card was reclaimed by Max. In Bad Deal, a Baryonyx was in a hypothetical scene among the group of dinosaurs watching the approaching meteor when Seth explained the Cosmos Stones' origin. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: ワニのような顔をした肉食恐竜だ。前足の親指に大きなかぎづめを持っている。 **English: A carnivore with a head like a crocodile. It has huge claws on its front thumbs. **Taiwanese: 有著像鱷魚一樣臉孔的肉食恐龍,在前腳的拇指有著極大的勾爪。 *It is the first Bronze rarity Water Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Along with Spinosaurus, Amargasaurus, Saltasaurus, Suchomimus, Camarasaurus, Irritator, Patagosaurus, Opisthocoelicaudia, and Ampelosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Water Egg card. *Along with Ampelosaurus, Iguanodon, Dacentrurus, Eustreptospondylus, and Camptosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale European Egg card. *Along with Torvosaurus, Torosaurus, Edmontonia, Shantungosaurus, and Ceratosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale Stalwarts of Bronze card. *The two anime dub Baryonyx each have a different roar: the first one has a unique growl, and the second one has a screech shared with Tupuxuara. Gallery Bary vs Ace.jpg|Baryonyx attacking Ace in Episode 32 Aqua Whip (Baryonyx) 10.jpg|Baryonyx using Aqua Whip on Ace Dinosaur Extinction B.jpg|Baryonyx watching the approaching meteor Bary nagoya.gif|Baryonyx on NagoyaTV Baryonyx_chibi.jpg|Lion from Dainason Baryonyx_skeleton.gif|Baryonyx skeleton Navigation Category:Water Dinosaurs Category:D-Team Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:Dainason Category:TCG Category:Dinosaurs with Nicknames